Too Good To Be True
by Dream Angel1
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are going out. Just to ruin there happiness a new enemy appears. This new enemy has the power to change things. What things you ask. You'll just have to read and find out. S+S ^_^ R+R
1. Trouble, it speaks for itself.

To Good To Be True

Hello Dream Angel here. This is yet another fic and for those who have been asking about my other fic Despair the second chapter will be up shortly. Oh just so you know the Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo etc. are 13 in this story ok. Now on with the fic! ^_~

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that has to do with CCS ok, so don't bother me!

[Thoughts]

= Scene change

To Good To Be True

Sakura woke up one morning and jumped out of bed. She went over to her window and opened it, letting the fresh spring air in. To Sakura the day was beautiful for the birds were singing, the sun was shining and the sky was sparkling. She quickly ran down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Touya, morning dad." Sakura yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Touya? Dad?" [Where could those guys be?] Sakura thought. "All well, Dad must have gone on another dig and Touya is probably at Yukito's house! KERO! You can come down for breakfast, Dad and Touya aren't here!" About a second after Sakura had said that a small yellow creature came flying down stares wearing a smile. "YAH! BREAKFAST!" Kero shouted. "Ok calm down Kero." Kero sat down at the table and Sakura went into the kitchen to make breakfast. "Hmmm. Oh it's a note." Sakura picked up the note and read it out loud. "Dear Sakura, Touya and I had to left on a dig early this morning. We tried to wake you up but you slept like a log. We will be gone for a week, and I know you're a little young to be staying home alone for this long but I trust you. We will call you everyday and please be safe ok. Love Dad, and Touya." "Well Sakura it looks like it will be just you and me in the house for a while." Kero said after hearing Sakura read the letter. "Ya it looks like it will be, oh Kero here is your breakfast." "YAY. Thanks Sakura." After both Sakura and Kero ate their breakfast Sakura left to go to the park. She had know specific reason to go to the park, it was just such a nice day out.

Outside it was amazing. Some of the flower petals were falling off the trees and seemed to dance around Sakura. The whole world seemed to sparkle and was filled with such happy people. [It's like a dream.] Sakura thought while admiring her beautiful surroundings. The park was even better. All the flowers had blossoms that were just filled with color. Every where you looked it seemed to be like living in a fairy tale. [I wish it could stay like this forever.] Sakura just walked around the park while enjoying the sights, fresh air, and golden sun that was beating down on her. [How could anyone stay inside on a day like this, it's just too beautiful.] After a little while Sakura sat down on a bench. [It's so perfect.]

The next morning Sakura woke up to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. "Huh…wha OH NO. I'm late!" Sakura yelled then jumped out of bed. She quickly changed, brushed her hair and ran downstairs. Normally Sakura's father or brother would have made her breakfast but since they weren't there she would have to skip breakfast and just go to school. "BYE KERO." Sakura called up the stairs then ran out the door and down the street to her school.

When she got in to class she took her normal seat in front of Syaoran. Just as she sat down the bell ran and the teacher came in. "Close call right Sakura." Tomoyo whispered to her best friend. "Yeah." Sakura agreed the turned to her teacher. "Ms. Kinomoto is there something you would like to share with the class today?" Terada-sensei asked. "N-No sir." Sakura stuttered while blushing madly.

"Well today class we have a new student joining us so please welcome Maboroshi Shokkou. The whole class was in awe when they saw the girl. She had blackish brown hair that came down to her waist, stunning baby blue eyes and great figure. She smiled to the whole class then the teacher told her to sit down in behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo raised her hand do Maboroshi could see were to sit. After the class settled Terada-sensei started the lesson. [There is something odd about that girl.] Sakura thought then paid attention to the lesson. 

It was finally the end of the day and Sakura was walking toward the park with Syaoran. She needed to talk to him about that girl and she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend. When they got to the park Sakura curled up into Syaoran's arms. "Sakura." "Yes Syaoran." "Did you sense anything from that girl today?" "Yes I did, but I don't know exactly what it is." "I know, I couldn't pin point what ever it was coming off of her. I know it isn't a normal aurora that I felt. It was something else." "Maybe we should go talk to Kero." "Are you sure your brother won't try to kill me again." "Ha ha ha, my brother happens to be on a dig with my dad." "Well then lets get going."

When Sakura and Syaoran reached the Kinomoto residence they were greeted by a little, yellow creature that was raiding the refrigerator. "KERO GET OUT OF THE FRIDGE!" Sakura yelled at a hungry creature. "Don't blame me, it was you who never came home so I didn't get a snack and you forgot to make me any lunch so I had to do this or I will starve." Kero explained. "Fine, I will get you something to eat the I need to talk to you." "Yeah!"

After a quick snack Sakura, Syaoran and Kero went up to Sakura's room to talk. Sakura told Kero about the new girl and how both her and Syaoran feel this strange aurora coming from her. "Hmmm, a strange aurora. What do you mean by strange aurora." Kero asked. "We mean she has a different aurora that isn't like anything Sakura or I have ever felt before." Syaoran explained. "What did you say her name was?" Kero asked. "Her name was Maboroshi Shokkou I think. Was that her name Sakura? Sakura…SAKURA." "Huh…wha-what is it?" "You keep staring out the window Sakura is something wrong?" "No nothings wrong Syaoran I was just thinking about how beautiful it was outside and how I wish we were outside right now." "Well you were the one who wanted to come and talk to Kero which we need to do, and we can't talk to Kero outside." "Hey wait a minute maybe we can. What if we go deep into the park to a place were no people are." "If there is such a place then lets bring Kero there and we can talk more about the subject there." "Ok come on Kero let's go." 

When the trio reached the park they walked deeper and deeper until they finally reached a spot that didn't have people around. They found a bench and sat down. "It's beautiful here don't you think Syaoran?" Sakura said while placing her head on Syaoran's shoulder. "Yeah." Syaoran agreed and he put his arm around her slender waist. "You too make me sick!" Kero said while turning around in disgust. "Shut up Kero." Both Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. "You two know each other too well." "Let's get back on topic, Syaoran what did you ask me before?" "Oh nothing really just if that girls name was Maboroshi Shokkou." "Yes it is." Maboroshi said. "Oh Maboroshi, hello." Sakura said while picking up a stiff Kero. "Why did you say my name Li?" "Um…I had forgotten what your name was so I asked Sakura." "Ok, you don't have to lie to me I know who you are. I know of your magic, and I know you want to know more about me." "Why yes we did, but how do you know about us?" Sakura asked. "That is nothing you have to concern yourself with, but beware." "Beware of what?" Syaoran asked. "The question is not what it is who, and you will find out tomorrow. Good bye." "Wait." Sakura called but it was too late, she was already out of sight. "What does she mean…"

The next morning Sakura woke up early and looked outside. "Oh my god look at it outside!" Sakura exclaimed. "Wha-what is it Sakura?" Kero asked then flew over to the window and his expression became grim. Outside what used to be a sunny, cheerful day was now a horrible one. There were no birds singing, no sun shining and Sakura didn't want to breathe the air outside for it was like breathing in smoke. "I hate it outside." Sakura said then went downstairs to make breakfast. After making and eating a quick breakfast Sakura rushed out the door into the gray and gloomy surroundings. [I can't believe things changed this much from what used to be a perfect day. Now it is horrible. Not a beautiful dream, more like a nightmare. It was too good to be true.] She quickly ran too school as those thoughts still floated around in her mind. 

At school everyone seemed to be effected by the change. All around her were gloomy people. Yesterday people were so happy and now there were so sad. [It looks as if the weather has more effect on people then I thought.] Sakura took her seat in front of Syaoran then turned around to look talk to him. "Syaoran what do you think that girl means?" "I don't know Sakura but she said we will find out today so I guess we will just have to wait." "Yeah I guess so." Terada-sensei walked into the classroom and Sakura turned back around to face him. "We have yet another student joining us who happens to be the sister of Maboroshi, so please welcome Akumu Shokkou. Akumu got the same effect on the students as Maboroshi. She looked almost exactly like her sister except for the fact that she had longer hair that was a deeper black, almost night black. She had piercing blue eyes instead of the friendly baby blue that her sister had and of course she still had a great figure like her sister. She glared at the class but though she showed the class nothing but hate they were still in awe at her beauty. Akumu was told to take a seat behind her sister.

At lunchtime Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo, after they explained everything to Tomoyo, talked about the weird coincidences that were happening around the time that those two girls arrived. "What do you think it all means?" Sakura asked. "I think it means that those two girls have the power to change the weather. I just don't know how they do it." "Change the weather?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah. Look at the facts, when the one girl arrives in town the weather goes all beautiful, when that other girl arrives it turns ugly. When we talked to Maboroshi yesterday we confirmed she had magic and she knew that Sakura and I had magic too. They both posses strange auroras so I can't think of any other explanation then they can change the weather in some way, but how?" 

A.N. Ok hey I know that was kinda short and a bit confusing but it will get better and clearer ok. Promise. 

Syaoran: Ya right. 

Dream Angel: Well you go ahead and believe what you want but it will get clearer and better and that's a fact!

Syaoran: If you say so. *Roles eyes* 

Sakura: Hi what did I miss?

DA: Just your B.F. saying bad stuff about my fics again. *Starts to cry*

Sakura: Syaoran now look what you've done. Can't you be more considerate! Say you're sorry.

Syaoran: But Sakura…

Sakura: No buts apologize NOW!

Syaoran: Ok, Ok. I-I'm sorry. You write really good fics.

DA: *Stops crying immediately and smiles* Incase you wanted to know Maboroshi means Dream.

Akumu means Nightmare

Shokkou means Weaver, so basically their names are Dream Weaver and Nightmare Weaver (Kinda cool names that explain a LOT!) 

Ok then everyone look for chapter two soon ok. Thanks for reading and please review. Please!

Buh Byes,

Dream Angel ^_~


	2. Explanation

It had been three days since Maboroshi and Akumu Shokkou came to town and things have only gotten worse since then

Hello again. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Well just so I don't keep you waiting on with the fic, R+R when done.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS SO DON'T BOTHER ME!

[Thoughts]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Scene change or time laps.

"Speech" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Good To Be True 

It had been three days since Maboroshi and Akumu Shokkou came to town and things have only gotten worse since then. It seems like every hour the weather gets worse. Now it is always black outside, no sunshine. There are no animals in sight and all the pets that are owned by people only want to come out when they have to. Since there is no sunshine all the plants are dying. It is like a living nightmare outside. All the people have bad tempers now because of the weather…I think. Now Syaoran's theory has been destroyed. We have confirmed that they aren't controlling the weather exactly, it has to be something else but we don't know what. We found this out by using Syaoran's lasin board. Now we are back to knowing one thing. The fact that they are causing this and that isn't much to go on. Now we have to figure out how to stop them, but we don't know how.

"Sakura, your gunna be late." Kero yelled to a sleepy Sakura. "Yeah, I'm up!" "Well good." "Ahhh, I'm late!" Sakura quickly got ready then ran out the door. [Why can't I ever be on time?] 

At school Sakura just made it in class when the bell rang…again. Sakura sighed and quietly took her seat. "Now class on Monday we will be going on a trip to Tomeda Conservation Area. You will be able to spend a relaxing day by the lake and chat with friends. Remember to get parental permission first." Terada-sensei said to the class. After the fifteen minutes of the class screaming and planning what they would do there Terada-sensei finally started the lesson. 

The rest of the day went by like normal, but Sakura kept wondering why they would have a trip when the weather was so awful. [I know it never rained now a-days but still it wasn't like it was sunny and cheerful. The only good thing was it seemed to bring the classes spirits up. Maybe that was why they planned a trip?] Sakura's thoughts were broken by the sound of the school bell ringing; meaning it was time to go home.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo walked over to the park together. "You really seemed out of it today Sakura." Syaoran said. "Well I was just wondering why they wound plan a trip when the weather was horrible." "Did you figure out an answer?" Tomoyo asked. "I just thought that they might have done it to try to boost the kids spirits up." "On another note, I was using a spell the other day to try to figure out what kind of magic those two girls had." "Oh, what did you find out Syaoran?" "Well I don't really know…yet. You see I have to wait until it gives me an answer. The spell takes a while to work and plus it has to figure out something that is hidden from us which means it will take longer." "As long as we figure it out before it's too late." Sakura said while sitting down on a bench. "Don't worry I should have the results tomorrow." "You sound more like a doctor Syaoran." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning Syaoran" Sakura yelled as she ran after him down the street.

"What, your up this early on a Saturday?" Syaoran teased.

"Well since we don't have any manners today, I guess I should just leave you alone." 

Syaoran then put one arm around the back of her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After around two minutes they broke reluctantly from lack of air. Sakura stared at Syaoran as they both caught their breath. [He's always full of surprises.] 

"Ok I guess I will stay then. Syaoran did you find anything out about those two girls?"

"Well it is kinda hard to explain. I found out that they could change the world using people dream. They can only do things that people dream about. They can't use their magic to do anything else. I know that Maboroshi can only use things from good dreams and Akumu can only use things from nightmares (names starting to make a little more sense.) That's all I could find out."

"Syaoran that's a lot of stuff, thank you. You're so great." Sakura said then pulled Syaoran into yet another passionate kiss. When they broke Sakura had to sit down on a bench. Syaoran sat beside her and put his arm around her waist as she lay her head on his shoulder. 

"Sakura." "Yes Syaoran." "Look around." "What is it…" When Sakura opened her eyes she saw the most beautiful sight. The world around her was just like before. It was amazing. The sun shone warmly on her pale face, something Sakura was starting to forget. All the animals started coming out again and filling the world with happiness again. "It looks like somebody must have had a beautiful dream last night." Syaoran said as he marveled at the sight unfolding before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After spending most of the afternoon with Syaoran, Sakura returned home for dinner. Her father and brother had come home early because it was hard for them to work on the dig with hardly any sunlight. "I'm home." Sakura called out. "Welcome kaijuu. Did you see what happened on the news?" "GRRRRR TOUYA I AM NOT A KAIJUU. Uh, what did happen on the news." "Come and see…kaijuu." Sakura stomped over to where Touya sat and stomped right on his foot causing him to cry out in pain. Then sat beside Touya and turned her attention towards the news. When she first saw what was on the screen she couldn't believe it. [Looks like there was more to those two girls then we thought.] On the screen Sakura saw _many _children that were ether extremely ill, having major blood loss, or at deaths door. A news reporter came on and began to explain things to the viewers.

News Reporter: As you can see behind us many children around the age of 12-14 are being struck down in different ways. All of the children have only one thing in common with their injuries. Each child has been almost completely drained of his or her energy. Doctors and detectives have confirmed only that each child was somehow drained of their energy then severely attacked. Nobody can figure out how this could happen though since there are no sighs of struggle for any of the kids. The events have taken place all over town, even in the children's homes. And what seems to be even more confusing is the fact that sometimes the parents have even been in the same room as the children and have claimed to see cuts just appear out of nowhere on their children. So far we have no suspects. The police are baffled by the events taken place so if you know anything about the mysterious attacks that have been happening all over town, please call us at 555-2286 that's 555-2286. We also would like to urge all parents to keep their kids with someone/somewhere safe at all times. More on this as the story unfolds now back to you Roger. 

"Oh my…" 

"I know squirt, make sure your safe ok."

"Ya I will Touya, you don't have to worry."

"Kids dinner."

"Coming." Both kids said in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner Sakura asked her dad if she could go on the trip this Monday. Her dad said yes and signed her permission form. Sakura then thanked her dad and went in her room to talk to Kero.

"So you say these girls have the power to change things by using peoples dreams?"

"Ya, its so weird Kero and now kids started getting hurt for no reason. I know that it is connected somehow Kero. I just can't figure out how exactly those two things are connected."

"Don't worry Sakura, maybe you should talk to the brat."

"Syaoran is not a brat Kero! But I think I should talk to him, I'll go call him now."

__

Ring. Ring.

"Hello." Syaoran said.

"Hey Syaoran it's me Sakura."

"What's up?"

"Did you see the news?"

"Ya I did."

"Well I think it has something to do with those two girls."

"I agree but how."

"Well I'm really not sure. That's why I think we should go down to the hospital and check it out."

"OK, I'll meet you at the park in five then we'll head down ok?"

"Kay, see you then Syaoran."

"Bye."

"Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura walked down the street toward the park. [I wonder what the connection between those two things is? All well I guess Syaoran and I will just have to figure it out.]

"Syaoran." Sakura called out.

"Hi Sakura come on lets get to the hospital."

"Ok Syaoran, but are you ok."

"Ya I'm fine really."

"Alright." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached the hospital they saw a bunch of nurses and doctors running around the hospital. "It seems like they are all very busy." Sakura said as they both entered a different corridor. "Well wouldn't you think they would be since they have to care for all those children that got hurt." Syaoran half asked half stated. "Well ya but how are we gunna look around if there are all these people around." "Well they can't be watching all that time can they?" Syaoran stated then walked into a room, unnoticed, where one of the children that were hurt lay. The nurse walked out of the room to go help another patient and Syaoran reveled himself to the boy followed by Sakura. "W-What do you want?" The boy asked. (A.N. I am going to change the format for a second kay, and then I will change it back.)

Syaoran: We want to know what happened to you the night you were hurt.

Sakura: We want to figure this out.

Ryan (the boy): Ok I will tell you what I remember but I don't remember much. I was sleeping in my bed just like I always do nothing unusual. I was having a beautiful dream about the sun coming out again and the birds singing. It was like the world had come back to life again. It was the way it was before all this horrible weather. When I woke up it was still nighttime but I saw a strange glow leave my body. It came from my heart I think. I thought it must have entered me while I was sleeping. I got out of bed for a second to try to see the light clearer in my mirror but when I got out of bed I could fell myself get weaker, as if my energy was begin sucked out. Then this immense pain shot out through my entire body. Suddenly as if by magic cut and gashes started appearing all over my body. The pain got to be too strong and I screamed out. I heard my parents enter my room but then I passed out and woke up here. That's all I know.

Sakura: Thank you, thank you very much you've helped a lot. I hope you get better soon. J

Then Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm and they left. Once outside the hospital and in a secluded area Syaoran began to speak. "It all makes sense now Sakura. They use children's dreams then once finished using their dreams they zap them of their energy. They probably hurt them for the fun of it." "If they hurt people for fun then I would hate to be alone with Maboroshi and/or Akumu." "I agree but for now I think you should get home. We can talk later." "Oh but I want to stay with you Syaoran. Please." "Fine, you can come back to my place and we can try to get more info on these girls." [Maybe] Sakura thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N. Hey sorry it took so long but I had to wait until my birthday was over to write this and since my birthday was July 8 I wrote it as fast as I could. It was just too busy to write with all the planning for my B-Day. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP all right. It will have more S+S moments (since Sakura is going to Syaoran's apartment and no they won't get _that _involved ok.) Please read and _review_ cause I won't keep writing unless I get a lot of reviews. I don't post things that people don't like! 

Syaoran: Ok so your fic explained a little more but I still don't like it.

DA: How dare you *slaps Syaoran*

Syaoran: Ouch, that hurt *glare*

DA: Serves you right for speaking bad about my fic. Most people like it, so there!

Syaoran: Ya, ya. *Rubs red, sore cheek*

DA: Look For chapter 3 soon since I am going on vacation soon and want to get it posted before I leave. Remember to REVIEW! J

^_^ Buh Byes ^_~


End file.
